The present invention relates to a worldwide radio receiver capable of selecting a receiving standard in accordance with one of plural destinations in the world, and more particularly to a worldwide radio receiver capable of automatically setting the receiving standard.
An electronic tuning type radio receiver is used in various regions of the world owing to its high accuracy and ease of tuning. However, as receiving standards such as frequency band, channel step, modulation degree, de-emphasis, etc. are different depending on the various regions, a radio receiver maker has manufactured and sold various radio receivers in correspondence with broadcasting standards in the various regions as destinations such as U.S.A., Germany, Europe, Oceania, Southeast Asia, Middle and Near East, South Africa, Japan, etc. The radio receiver itself is so constructed as to adapt the receiving standards to correspond to the broadcasting standards in the various regions of the world, and the correspondence between the receiving standards and the broadcasting standards is set by setting a region code with a pin in correspondence with the destination.
Thus, the receiving standard in the conventional radio receiver is set in correspondence with the broadcasting standard in the region identified by the region code set and locked by the pin (the region code cannot be freely set by a user). Accordingly, although the radio receiver can receive a given broadcasting in the destination, it cannot receive broadcastings in other regions.